


Параллели

by xeniaflame



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автору не давал покоя пломиковый суп, бальные танцы и прочие радости жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллели

_Но опять шаг за шагом к пропасти_  
 _Под овации, как всегда на бис._  
 _– Можно Вас пригласить на танец?..._  
 _– Танец-чувство… с пометкой «жизнь»..._  
 _(с)_  


**I.**

1.

Крис ворочается, с кем-то тихо спорит, и даже во сне размахивает руками, нечаянно задевая Зака. Тот вздрагивает, просыпается и подгребает к себе беспокойного Пайна, который тут же успокаивается и тепло сопит ему в шею. За окном сеется дождь, замыкая и отрезая их от всего мира водной стеной.

2.

Джим даже во сне инстинктивно крепко прижимается к горячему телу Спока. Разница температур заметна только поначалу, а потом, по одному из законов физики «тепло от более нагретого тела переходит к более холодному» до тех пор, пока не выравнивается. Вулканец спит чутко и незаметно улыбается, когда Джим словно бы случайно касается губами завитка его уха. Человек вздыхает и лишь крепче обнимает его. Снаружи их замыкает в невидимую сферу бесконечный вакуум, где нет ни земного дождя ни вулканских песчаных бурь.

3.

Кирк по давно устоявшейся привычке лежит слева, едва касаясь пальцами руки Спока, успокаиваясь тактильным подтверждением того, что тот все еще рядом. Сон глубок и поверхностен одновременно. Он слышит ровное дыхание вулканца, который в ответ чуть сжимает его пальцы, разделяя с ним видения. Одни на двоих. За окном серая предрассветность. Странное время, когда человек наиболее беззащитен ментально.

**II.**

1.

– Можно Вас пригласить? — Крис церемонно расшаркивается в лучших традициях придворного этикета.  
– Белый танец? — Зак приподнимает бровь и смеется.  
– Вальс, сэр, всего лишь вальс, — в том же тоне отвечает Крис. — Надеюсь, Вы не будете наступать мне на ноги.

Ладонь Квинто располагается чуть пониже лопатки по всем правилам бального танца и Пайн улыбается. Он не против быть ведомым в танце. Но ему не всегда нравится доминантность Зака. Впрочем, когда Крис снизу, он забывает о том, что собирался протестовать против того, что тот сверху. А танец...

2.

–...танец — всего лишь вертикальное отражение горизонтальных желаний. — Джим озадачивает вулканца этой фразой, когда ладонь Спока располагается чуть пониже лопатки по всем правилам бального танца. — Надеюсь, вы не будете наступать мне на ноги?  
– Это была шутка? — абсолютно серьезным тоном, от которого у Джима тут же начинают ныть все зубы, интересуется старший помощник.

3.

К силуэту, четко обрисованному пламенем, стекающим за горизонт, приближается другой, слегка касается ладонями очертаний плеч.  
– Никогда не забуду твое «только не перед клингонами». — Кирк прикрывает веки и задерживает выдох. — Я же не танцевать там с тобой собрался.  
– Учитывая Вашу непредсказуемость и склонность к неординарным поступкам, в их числе я допустил и этот.  
– С вероятностью? — улыбается Кирк.  
– 98,9 %, капитан.

**III.**

1.

Вечером Квинто отвозит Пайна к себе.  
– Располагайся, — он кивает ему на кровать, разливая по бокалам вино.  
Тот забирается на средину, сбросив свитер и усевшись в позу лотоса, пробует вино.  
– Сам выбирал? — Крис смотрит на него сквозь бокал.  
– Сам. Друг посоветовал, — неопределенно говорит Зак, садится рядом, проводит пальцем по губам. — Очаровательно.  
Крис задевает языком его пальцы:  
– А вот что в таких случаях отвечал Джим, я не знаю...  
– Я думаю что он молчал. — Зак звякает наручниками, кидает их Крису.— Мм?  
Тот поддевает их указательным пальцем:  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, как их использовать, — он закусывает губу, проводит языком по шее Квинто и отползает на четвереньках к подушкам, оскалив зубы и рыча.  
— Как интересно. — Зак тихонько усмехается, подается к нему, рыча в ответ, попытаясь поймать за подбородок, но тот вырывается, оскалив зубы и махнув рукой, словно лапой с когтями, оцарапывает его щеку.

Квинто рывком опрокидывает его на живот, защелкивает наручники на запястьях, переворачивает на спину, проводит ладонью по груди, гладит живот. Крис шипит и пытается извернуться, чтоб укусить его за руку, часто дышит — игра его заводит, а скованные запястья придают ей нужный привкус. Он добирается до Зака ногами, пытаясь столкнуть его с кровати, но тот нависает над ним, пресекая брыкания, расстегивает ремень, стаскивая джинсы и плавки, забрасывая ноги себе на поясницу.  
И вскоре Пайн вскрикивает, задыхаясь. По телу катится болезненная конвульсия и стихает, сменяясь чем-то другим, что заставляет разгораться кровь. Подхлестывает. Тело сводит и ломает от удовольствия и ощущения беспомощности. Крис охватывает талию партнера покрепче, прогибаясь так, чтоб впустить на полную. Зак нависает над ним на руках, ритмично двигая бедрами, ощущая как тот напрягается. Глубже... Пайн кусает губы, запрокидывая голову.  
– Я отделаю тебя так что ты сидеть не сможешь, — хрипит Зак ему в ухо.  
– Тогда я не выйду на площадку, — срывающимся голосом отвечает Крис. — И тебе придется отвечать, — он заходится криком от особо сильного толчка, в уголках глаз выступают слезы. 

– Кто вас так оцарапал, мистер Квинто? — грим легким мазком тонирует кожу в нужный оттенок, маскируя отметину. — Кот?  
– Ага. — сухо отвечает Зак.

На площадке к нему подбегает Ельчин и по самому большому секрету сообщает, что у них уже тотализатор организовали на тему «кто поцарапал Зака — Крис или кот?»  
– И каковы ставки на кота? — Квинто находит взглядом довольного Пайна и мысленно превращает его в кучку ядерного пепла.  
– 50/50.

Вопреки ожиданиям и опасениям Криса следующая близость протекает с большей осторожностью и нежностью, что впрочем ничуть не отменяет ее яркости и остроты, когда он кусает Зака за плечо, безмолвно переживая взрыв изнутри.

2.

Спок фиксирует запястья над головой Джима. Тому нравится доводить все до совершенства, в том числе и радость физического единения, хотя его перфекционизм доводит человека и до белого каления и до оргазма, причем одновременно. Вот и сейчас, когда вулканец целует его, Джиму кажется, что он пьет жидкий огонь. Он выгибается, пытаясь коснуться Спока всем телом, напряженным до каждого мускула, по которому то и дело мелкими разрядами пробегает чувственная дрожь.  
– Очаровательно, — непонятно, говорит тот это вслух или нет. Но человек слышит его.

3.

Кирк безмолвно переговаривается глазами с вулканцем. Нет, как прежде, острой нужды в полном контакте. Они знают друг друга насквозь, до малейшего движения мысли и до каждой клеточки. Но если человек желает... Спок проводит пальцами по его щеке. Кирк ловит их губами. Сегодня можно просто получить свой ежевечерний поцелуй.

**IV.**

1.

– Я приготовил тебе пломиковый суп. — Крис смеется сонному Заку куда-то в нос, нависая над ним.  
– А где ты достал пломик?  
– Не поверишь — с Вулкана привезли.

2.

– Я приготовил тебе пломиковый суп.  
– Где Вы достали рецепт? — слегка удивленно спрашивает старший помощник.  
– Не поверишь — с Вулкана прислали. Я сделал запрос в их посольство.  
– Сомнительно, что Вы беспокоили посольство по столь ничтожному поводу, — вулканец склоняется над тарелкой.  
– Ну как? — интересуется Джим.  
– Вполне сносно, — отвечает Спок, тактично умалчивая о том, что пломик, мягко говоря, не удался.

3.

– Ты снова поднялся раньше, — беззлобно ворчит Кирк, застав Спока на кухне. — Cнова сыграл на опережение.  
– Вовсе нет. Я просто приготовил тебе бифштекс, — ровно, как и всегда, говорит вулканец. Он все еще удивляется сам себе. Откуда в нем такое безбрежное чувство нежности и тепла к этому человеку? В конце концов, он всего лишь человек... слабый эмоциональный всего лишь человек. Но это не важно.

Не важно.


End file.
